Convívio
by SeikaBheatriz
Summary: Sentimentos verdadeiros podem ser provados através de pequenos atos. Basta ter experiência suficiente para interpretá-los.


Ele segurou minhas pernas e as manteu afastadas para que tivesse espaço suficiente; apoiou a cabeça em minha coxa esquerda e sussurrou meu nome. Falava de forma doce, carinhosa, algo impossível fora do alojamento. Desta vez não consegui hesitar.

 _Cedi._

Sorri ao olhar para o nada, aguardando o tão esperado prazer prometido. Enquanto eu delirava, Guan beijou meu pescoço enquanto deixava suas mãos livres ora brincando com meu cabelo, ora gesticulando durante as descrições de seu corrido dia. Falava com tamanha empolgação, que me sentiria culpado ao interromper. Seu corpo desnudo, seus braços fortes golpeando o ar fazia com que meu corpo sentisse prazer ao observar. Observaria durante toda a madrugada, se ele não tivesse me beijado de repente.

Nesse exato momento, esqueci que estávamos ao ar livre, longe de nossos alojamentos, e com risco de sermos vistos. Mal conseguia lembrar da conhecida brisa da região, muito menos do céu estrelado que invejava nossa troca de carícias. Me puxou para perto de uma forma que só ele sabia; tocou minha cintura e fez meu corpo reagir sem perceber. Quando despertei, já estávamos abraçados.

— Até onde quer levar isso? Não quero te obrigar a absolutamente nada.

Fechei os olhos.

— Se não quisesse... Não teria te mostrado meu mais sincero sorriso. Certo?

Senti as batidas de seu coração aceleradas, ele parecia conter suas mãos no forte desejo de consumir meu corpo o mais rápido possível; e eu tinha lhe dado a melhor reciprocidade possível.

Como o conhecia, sabia que ele iria iniciar com apenas toques em meu rosto e logo após investir em meu peitoral. Isso se nenhuma serva invadisse meu território sagrado.

— Posso?

— Claro.

Observei o céu uma última e notei uma estrela incomum. Melhor dizendo, duas delas. Ambas pareciam diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo similares. Seriam gêmeas? Apesar de tudo, não estavam na mesma constelação, apesar de estarem próximas. Não eram gêmeas, afinal? Não sei. Não gosto de observar coisas que não entendo pois odeio me sentir ignorante sobre algum assunto; mas ultimamente tenho sido menos seletivo e mais sonhador. Me pergunto se a causa da minha recente cabeça de vento se dá a esse relacionamento. Nunca me envolvi com alguém sem que tivesse problemas, pois o convívio em si me deixava desconfortável e irritado. Ele, pelo jeito, é totalmente o oposto: me faz pensar em coisas bobas que se mostram muito produtivas.

— Está mais leve hoje.

Engraçado. Não me lembro de ter iniciado uma dieta.

— Tolo. — Guan sorriu.

— Eu quero continuar. Que motivo teve para parar?

Ele me olhou confuso e sussurrou:

— Talvez pelas jovens que insistem em nos observar?

— Hm. Não me importo. Faça o que quiser com meu corpo e eu o satisfarei igualmente.

Ele olhou para o céu em súplica e me encarou. Enquanto eu aguardava uma resposta, senti os olhares curiosos se intensificarem na medida em que Guan piscava para mim. Isso fazia parte do nosso convívio, sempre jogávamos charme um ao outro em tom de brincadeira (algumas vezes bem mais que isso) mas nunca na frente de outrem. Para quem quer que estivesse nos observando, tudo aquilo era novidade.

— Vou começar por aqui — Apontou para meu quadril — pois hoje estou cansado. Vamos nos divertir rapidamente e descansar.

Me senti incomodado. Realmente não via problemas em avançar sendo percebido por mais alguém, mas senti que aquilo quebraria nossa intimidade de uma forma que não gostava — e por mais que estivesse com tanta vontade de lhe dizer, tive vergonha de admitir que estava me tornando um sensível apaixonado.

Naturalmente, ele percebeu minha insegurança e ao invés de me deixar livre do resto de minhas roupas me encarou com uma expressão nada amigável.

— O que há com você, homem?!

— Eu... Vamos para seus aposentos.

— O que diabos... — Interrompi a frase dele quando comecei a recolher minhas vestes que estavam espalhadas pelo gramado, vesti o que tive paciência e me dirigi ao panteão dele. Ouvi seus passos alguns minutos depois, logo em seguida meu nome sendo pronunciado por sua bela voz que parecia ríspida. Temi responder pois julguei minhas ações recentes bastante rudes, mas o fiz na terceira vez (já que parecia cada vez mais assustador). Ele me abordou quando parei para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas não esperava que fosse me dar um beijo bem no meio do panteão. Tudo bem que este é um dos panteões menos utilizados, mas ainda existiam muitos olhares curiosos em volta e por isso fiquei incrédulo quando ele interrompeu o beijo para ver minha reação. Apenas percebi que tinha largado tudo o que estava carregando no chão quando ele sorriu e lambeu os próprios lábios; o que fez ele abaixar-se e apanhar tudo o que era meu e juntar aos seus itens que carregava com dificuldade. Perguntei com quem ele achava que estava se relacionando e fui impactado com sua resposta impensada:

— Com o homem mais incrível dentre os panteões conhecidos.

Não consegui responder-lhe como merecia, então apenas o segui até seu lindo e brilhante alojamento que tanto me encantava. Era inacreditavelmente decorado com objetos ganhos, achados, comprados ou qualquer outro destino que existisse para tudo aquilo que me fazia pensar no quanto sou desleixado.

— Finalmente chegamos — disse quando chegamos em sua entrada. Colocou nossos trajes em cima da mesinha e andou até a cabeceira, preparando-se para deitar quando me viu boquiaberto ainda na entrada. Fez gestos para que eu me aproximasse, o que fiz rapidamente, e sentou sobre a tão desejada cama. Sentei-me, beijei seu ombro e apoiei minha cabeça no tecido que lhe servia como teto — e assim permaneci até perceber lágrimas molhando a longa barba de meu senhor. Não me interessei em saber o motivo, só queria fazê-lo parar.

— Não fica assim, seja o que for, vai passar.

Pode parecer infantil, mas na minha mente, Guan estar chorando deveria ser sempre por um motivo negativo. Foi assim na grande guerra e no acordo, _seria assim para sempre._

Algumas vezes ele hesitava em me responder e por esse hábito eu aprendi a perceber quando ele estava procurando as melhores palavras para demonstrar seus sentimentos de forma rápida e eficaz, desta vez não era exceção.

— Eu acho que não, Susano. Amor assim não passa. — E sem olhar para mim, continuou a falar — Mas...

— _...Obrigado._


End file.
